Splugorth
The Splugorth are a Lovecraftian-like race of multiversal conquerors in the fictional universe of Rifts a paper-and-pencil roleplaying game by Palladium. Background The Splugorth are a malevolent sadistic race of alien intelligences whose manipulative reach spreads across holdings in numerous dimensions. Though they are conquerors, their primary activity is commerce, selling slaves, weapons, technology, and magical items. The averege lifespan of a Splugorth is over 100,000 years during which time they become formidable strategists and tacticians. As they are a race that takes great pleasure from the suffering of other sentient lifeforms and slavery is an extremely profitable enterprise, the Splugorth are infamous slave traders. Their forces make slave raids across the cosmos and the Megaverse, as well as enslaving the inhabitants of conquered worlds. They are known for employing interdimensional trading ports, one of the largest being on the island continent of Atlantis on a post-apocalyptic future Earth, which is ruled by the young and ambitious Lord Splynncryth. Though the Splugorth are not a united race, often competing or even fighting against each other, they will present a united front against those who threaten the Splugorth race or its general interests. Each Splugorth has its own independent dominain, with some of them controlling a trading post on a world and others controlling whole planets. There are Splugorth whose empires consist of only a few worlds or galaxies while others have empires that spans across many dimensions. Being long lived entities they are incomprehensibly patient, with plans that span centuries or millennia, and therefore are willing to wait just as long to achieve control over a city, a world, or a galaxy. Splugorth rely on magic and psionics but don't put restrictions on their subjects as what they are permitted to use. They are served by individuals and races which use magic, technology, or a combination of the two. As such their holdings are defended by both magic and technology, and the eldritch-like bio-mechanical techno-wizardry. Splugorth armies likewise use both magic and technology, and include supernatural beings and those with psionic powers. The Splugorth interstellar fleets consist mostly of technological elements with faster-than-light starships, missiles and directed energy weapons, and mecha. Splugorth It's a race that has a horrifying eldritch appearance. A huge cyclopean eye in a slimy fleshy hump surrounded by spines with up to a dozen tentacles coming from it's body. Some of those tentacles end with fanged mouths. Beings which can reach up to 70 ft in diameter and over a dozen ft in height. Splugorth are both psychic vampires and carnivores, though if they rely only on meat they will become weak. They have a wide variety of abilities including super strength and regeneration. Splugorth are able to survive a 19 Megaton nuke, though it would be with grievous wounds. They possess extremely powerful psionic abilities and are able to use magic. Capable of sending fragments of their essence into other dimensions to possess hosts and are able to communicate with those fragments. Splugorth have a weakness toward magical and silver weapons, therefore taking far more damage from them than from a plasma cannon, a laser beam, an explosive, a steel blade, acid, poison, a shower of bullets, etc. Minion Races There are many races which serve the Splugorth, some of them are servitor races that serve the Splugorth race and other servitor races serve only a specific Splugorth lord. Many if not most of them are races which were conquered, subjugated, and enslaved. In bondage to the Splugorth for varying lengths of time, some of these races have been under their control for so long that serving them is all they know. There are also races that willingly pledged their service to the Splugorth, the most well-known being the Kittani and Metztla. The latter doing so because of the opportunities available to those willing to serve such malevolent entities and the former out of gratitude at being saved from a cybernetic race that had destroyed their interstellar empire and was on the verge of exterminating them. There are also numerous individuals of a corrupt or evil bent, both humanoid and non-humanoid who have entered their service for power and/or wealth. Gallery Gallery of Splugorth Splugorth 3 (Palladium).jpg|Splugorth Splugorth_2_(Palladium).jpg|Splugorth and Minions Gallery of Examples of Minion Races Metztla_(Palladium).jpg|Metztla Kittani_(Palladium).jpg|Kittani High_Lord_(Palladium).jpg|High Lord Kydian_(Palladium).jpg|Kydian Gallery of Splugorth Forces Splugorth_Slaver_Barge_(Palladium).jpg|Slaver Barge Kittani_Serpent_Power_Armor_(Palladium).jpg|Serpent Power Armor Kittani_Taskmaster-class_Carrier_(Palladium).jpg|Taskmaster-class Carrier Category:Mythos-Influenced Works Category:Races (Mythos-Influenced) Category:Extra-dimensional Races (Mythos-Influenced) Category:Extra-terrestrial Races (Mythos-Influenced) Category:Entities (Mythos-Influenced) Category:Roleplaying Games (Mythos-Influenced) Category:Rifts (Mythos-Influenced)